


Quiet waters run deep... and dirty

by S1cko



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: All characters from TF2, Gay, M/M, Men/Men, Romance, Spy/Scout - Freeform, lovestory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1cko/pseuds/S1cko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BLU Scout got a crush on the enemy Spy for a long time now, but never said a word. But one time they come closer, and so the story starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet waters run deep... and dirty

**Author's Note:**

> It could happen that I put other pairings into the story, because I literally ship everyone in this game XD But common Pair is RED Spy/BLU Scout.
> 
> I'm sure I can't submit new chapters regulary, 'cause I got work, and private stuff to do. :/ But I try my best, especially if you let me know how you find this Chapter~ x3

Information: _**NSFW**_ _ **.**_ | **Pairing:** RED Spy/BLU Scout | **Map:** Granary | **Foreign languages:** German, French.

I'm not an native English speaker. I'm from germany, so I'm sorry for possible errors or mistakes on grammar and spelling, even if I wrote / speak English for years now. And it's actually my first FF in english, I wrote one before, just in german.. So I'm open for friendly corrections/critique/help. (:

\- If you need help with the translations, I put 'em in ( ) behind the sentence.

I'm sorry for the piss poor French, I used Google Translate all the time, I hope it's at least a BIT right, so just warnin'... XD

 

_I don't know if this FF is even worth it to publish, and then to continue, because... I don't know, I can't write good at all, everything seems to go so fast, but I tried to make it more detailed.. ;_; I'm sorry..._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 The last controlpoint of the BLU's today was well defended, so it took a amount of time for the RED's to capture it. “Mein lieber Herr Spy! Get your ass up to zhe sentry now, bitte!” Medic snarled. Everyone on Red seemed to be annoyed in some way, even their Doctor who normally was always calm and formal lost his patience, but that was caused because the Blu's were a bit aggressive and teasy this day.

 

Spy went ahead, disguised as the enemy Pyro. He made himself invisible to get to the enemies base unseen, then went straight ahead to the sentry, where the Engineer was hitting it with his Australium wrench. His team was waiting for him till the Sentry got sapped, so they could go ahead and attack everything. And so it happened. The sentries went down, and even before their Engineer's could repair them, RED Team attacked with loud shouting. “Bzzzz aaaraaaadadadaaa!” Heavy could destroy everything within a few seconds without any effort and so the RED Team won in the last seconds of fight. Now the RED Spy was about to leave the captured controlpoint, but bumped into the BLU Scout, who just looked at him like he has seen a ghost. “Spy..!” The called person turned his head to face the younger man, who now slightly blushed. “Y-Yo m-man... don't kill me would'cha? I- I mean.. what about uhm... a headbang?!” the younger man grinned widely and slightly frightened, but offered him a hand. The Spy let out a smug grin and seemed to think about that. “Sure, why not, mon lapin?” So he took the enemy Scout's hand and suddenly both crashed their heads together, blood splattered, and the headache greets them only a few seconds later. This was now the 3rd or even 4th time the enemy Scout begged him to not kill him, but he did anyways. He watched the young man thoroughly, who was distracted to the Soldier who just stood behind him... And finally shot him in the head. “Soldier... you got blood on my suit....” “Negatory. It was the little brat. Not me. I just shot him. Between his tiny eyes. MAGGOT! Now lesh go back to our base frenchie, it's weekend and we have got MUCH alcohol!” Soldier smiled widely and wrapped his arm around the neck from Spy, who wasn't very pleased. “Sure, I might join in the late evening. I got business now. Thank you kindly.” He let out a charmant grin and just disappeared.

 

 

Something was wrong with the BLU Scout. Spy just didn't know what. Why is he even thinking about that? Normally he doesn't care about anyone. Scout didn't kill him the last past 2 weeks, sometimes he just watched him. This day he even offered him to join the taunt and blushed. Spy was still outside in the battlefield, the rough evening sun shines in a beautiful, peaceful orange, everything was silent, and no one would disturb him. He thought... He heard footsteps coming in his direction. He went invisible. “Spy! Wait! I've already seen you, fancypants!” Blu Scout shouted and ran to the stone where Spy sat a few seconds ago. He reached for him, and touched his arm. So Spy turned visible again, looking Scout directly in his eyes. Again, the younger man blushed. “Ugh.. I.. just wanted to thank you for not killing me, man... I think you're kinda cool” He punched the frenchman's arm with a grin. “You got a crush on me, mon lapin, dont you?” Spy calmly let out, and had to hold back a little laugh, seeing Scout's shocked and slightly embarrassed face. “WHAT?! What for fucks sake- I mean- whaaat?! Screw you, man! That's NOT cool..! Ugh! I ain't a fag man! Jesus...” he stepped away and wiped his face. “Just because I call you fancypants or what?!” he clearly was a bit upset while he turned back to face him. “I mean, yeah yeah you aren't ugly an' shit but that doesn't mean I.. would like you THAT way man... STOP GRINNING YOU STUPID MORON!” Now Scout blushed even more and again stepped away from the frenchman, who was obviously amused. “Just look at you, mon cher...” he said calmly and stood up, taking a deep breath of his cigarette and made a few steps to Scout, who turned around, his head sank down to his chest and hands clenched into fists. “God, Spy... stop that... please...” The man stopped, but right in front of the younger one, so their bodies barely touched. Spy watched the enemy a few seconds, before taking his chin with two fingers to lift his head, and forcing him to look at him. Scout still looked away in shame. “D-don't touch me!” pressing his eyelids together, Scout's body tensed. “If you don't want me to touch you, why don't you just step back?” The RED man had to be honest. He had many lovers, regardless female or male. But something caught his attention on the younger man, even if he's an annoying non-grown up brat. But maybe that's the point...

It took Scout some time to realize Spy's words. Until he could move his body back, rubbing off the 'dirt' from the frenchman from his Shirt. “Uggh – don't ya EVER touch me again you filth criminal....” That nasty smile of Spy made Scout shiver for no reason. He knew Spy has something planned already... “If I were YOU, I would be veeery careful, 'cuz I'm sure you don't want anyone ta know that u're obviously into guys huh?!” Scout tried to blackmail the enemy, but he felt so uncertain, because the man before him seems not really impressed by it. “Of course, mon lapin, same goes to you, right? I'm sure our Scout would laugh his arse off, if he know how much you are desiring me~”

 

“WAIT WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! I AIN'T GAY I TOLD YA! And, oh JESUS, I. HATE. YOU. Srsly, why am I even talkin' t'ya, I mean, jesus.. u're dumb as fuck man, ain't funny” With those words, the BLU Scout left the area. Before he reached the entrance to his base, he turned around to look if the enemy is still there, but, like he could guess, he was gone. “Oh no Spy, don't even try yer dirty tricks, fuck off” Scout went backwards, to keep his back safe, but he bumped against a wall, which made him shriek in shock, and turned into his 'defense' pose. “Uh...” How embarrassing. He could hear a french snort between the containers of the BLU Point.... His face started to burn. “J-Just..... Spy... don't. Fuckin'. Say. A. Word.” He rubbed his arm uncomfortably, before start walking step by step, still careful and with 'open' ears. “Jus' lemme get back to mah base, k?” Scout was in a very bad situation... Because Spy targeted him. He could _feel_ it. And in some weird way, the younger man got goosebumps, swallowing hardly. He drew his Scattergun, just in case, but Spy wasn't dumb. He was already behind the boy, uncloaked without a sound, and held his knife against his throat. “Got you.” Again a little shriek, but this time more pained. “Mhh.. what's that mon lapin? Since when do you stand still like someone who's seen a ghost?~” Spy leaned closer to his enemies' ear. “Normally you would have already beaten up the crap out of me, non?” whispering, he couldn't hold back a devilish smile. “I see... you like my presence... And maybe even my little treatment..” The Red mercenary pulled Scout closer, diggin' his knive a bit deeper into the soft skin on his neck. “Tzz... that's n-not true... I jus' don' wan' a cut on my precious, handsome neck y'know.....”

 

“Precious? So... Let me take a look if that's true, then” Spy leaned closer now, his lips barely touching the side of Scout's neck. The boy froze. “Wtf are you doing bloody Spook..?! Go to hell yer FREAK!” “Aw, come on mon petit, isn't that what you wanted? I watched you, boy.. in the night... You know, I am often in your base, and.. get some information for my team... your noises didn't get unheard~” he made a little pause, to make Scout uncomfortable. “You were moaning my Name” That was a critical hit for Scout. Shocked, he just didn't know what to reply to that, because... Spy fucking got him. “And don't tell me that you meant _your_ Spy” again the man leaned closer to the boys ear, licking agonizingly over it. “Because I know you two don't get along well” Scout moaned slightly under Spy's torture. It was indeed what he desired for – Spy penetrating him, giving him attention. He didn't hold back anymore, 'cause this shit already got too deep. And Spy knew everything now... “I take it as a “yes” for my answer from a time ago...” (That Scout got a crush on Spy) “Hell n-no...! I-It's... okay listen.... It's just.. because here are no females.. y'know.. And yeah.. Men gettin' horny after.. a while.....” He couldn't see Spy's devilish grin, for his luck. “Is zhat so? But why me then, mon amour?~ Why didn't you choose Sniper instead? As example...”  
“UGH, NO, not that filthy Jar-pissing creep.... hell no, just.. no”  
“How about zhe Pyro? I swear I've seen you two fumbling on each other...”  
“T-That was nothin'...... J-Jus... argh.... WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN KNO- .... fuck this... Be careful Spook... Or I'll let him hunt you.... And then you can burn in freakin HELL.” He felt Spy's knife diggin' deeper into his skin, and he heard a little hiss, which made Scout smile. “You're such a fuckin' snake, Shpoo, it's unbelievable” “Be aware zhat I won't bite you...” The boy smiled even wider now... “Mh.. May I ask for it?” He just realized a few seconds later, what he just said. Spy took his free hand to put it over Scout's mouth, to hold him back from argumenting. “Interesting... Thought you said you weren't into such zhings~ But it seems you need me, huh?” Spy's voice got deeper, which made Scout shiver. He suddenly loosen himself from Spy's grip, and ran a few steps away. “I. Fucking. _Don't._ Need you, moron!”

“I think your mind says different..”

“Bye, moron” With those words, Scout ran away, back to the Blu Base. The Spy stood there, grinning, and then took out a cigarette. “You know, hiding won't save you, mon lapin~”

 

* * *

 

 

So.. wow... that is the first 'Chapter' I think... I really wish for some comments, to know if my writing style is at least a _bit_ okay  <3 ;u;

 

 

 


End file.
